remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mini-Con Moonbase
The Mini-Cons' daring escape from Cybertron ended disastrously when their ship crashed onto the surface of Earth's moon, splitting the ship and its crew. Under command of Dualor, the Mini-Cons that weren't bumped off to Earth used the remains of the ship and materials lying around to build themselves a new home: the Mini-Con Moonbase, or, alternatively, the Mini-Con Fortress Base. In the one million years that followed, Dualor used the lingering threat of discovery by the bulks and renewed slavery to keep control of the other Mini-Cons and have the base's offensive and defensive capabilities constantly upgraded, until in the present it has become a self-sufficient fortification, augmented with moonrock and reinforced tritanium and equipped with a barrier of satellite mines, target-seeking missiles, force fields and lots of firepower, to deal with threats both outside and inside. Fiction Dreamwave Armada comics Some time after the Lunar Mini-Cons had spotted the beacon of the reactivated Mini-Cons on Earth, Dualor sent the Mini-Con Ark to fetch all of them and bring them to the Moonbase. Suspecting some might not immediately open up to his ideal of a secluded Mini-Con society, Dualor had them initially locked up in one of the many prison cells the Moonbase featured. After a few quick explanations, he released Sparkplug, Leader-1, and Runway to show them around the base to convince them of his good intentions. Sparkplug was skeptical, feeling Dualor was forcing them to a cause as just as much as the bulks were. The discussion ended with the arrival of the Decepticons, who tried to break into the fortress. They were no match for the Moonbase's security systems, however, and so retreated. Most of the Mini-Cons were thrilled about their achievement, but Dualor had already started preparations for the next attack. Recognizing a head-on approach to the fortress as pointless, Megatron decided to tunnel his way in with the aid of a large drill. Meanwhile, the Mini-Cons from Earth were reunited in their cell and discussed their options. Sparkplug repeated his earlier doubts, which Mirage overheard. Of the opinion himself Dualor had gone too far, he falsely reported to the Destruction Team leader that all were coming around to his ideas when another attack took place. Megatron had forced his way in and was threatening the Mini-Cons from Earth until the Adventure Team came to their rescue. His own hands full, Megatron ordered Leader-1 to shut down the fortress's defenses, and the Mini-Con obeyed. Sparkplug tried to stop him, but was taken away by Mirage to rescue Dualor's human hostage. After having taken out the Destruction Team, Leader-1 took over the fortress's control center, aiding Megatron on his Mini-Con hunt. The destructive bulk made matters tough for Sparkplug and Mirage, but they managed to complete their mission before the Moonbase's evacuation. Megatron was tricked into a trap by Leader-1, who in truth was fed up by Megatron's constant maltreatment and ready to make him pay. Unfortunately for Leader-1, he had underestimated Dualor, who recovered and attacked. In the fight between the two Mini-Cons, the controls were destroyed, allowing Megatron to escape his trap and come after both Leader-1 and the Destruction Team. While abandoned and damaged, the Mini-Con Moonbase remained in semi-functional condition. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Mini-Con Moonbase was the Mini-Con base on Luna. Category:Bases Category:Moon Locations